marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America (2018 Film)
Captain America is an superhero action film set for release at June 2018. This introduces a new suit for the Captain that is more armored. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury * Hugo Weaving as Johann Schmidt / Red Skull Plot The film begins with Captain Rogers in a SHIELD Quinjet (in his first Avenger uniform). Rogers is with Agent Romanoff, and some other agents. They approach a terrorist facility, believed to be a facility operated by the terrorists in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. They parachute in, and start assaulting in base. During the attack Steve sees a HYDRA symbol, but doesn't say anything yet. Steve is then shot, however Natasha saves him. They get him back to headquarters. After he wakes up he is presented with the new suit, and he tells Fury about his findings, Fury tells Rogers that he will look into it. As Rogers is leaving the room, Fury gets an alert, and sees security footage of a SHIELD facility being attacked. Fury tells Rogers and Romanoff it's urgent, and pulls Romanoff aside to tell her something. They head there by Quinjet, and once they arrive, Romanoff suggests they split up, which Rogers listens to. Rogers attacks the remaining HYDRA agents, and finds a video the Red Skull left for him, telling him that he is alive. Rogers stumbles upon Romanoff who was checking SHIELD data. Romanoff tells Rogers that HYDRA acquired the schematics to a lot of SHIELD technology, and they return to base with this new intel. Rogers starts looking into how the Red Skull survived. Rogers then walks around, contemplating, before someone knocks him out. Rogers awakens in a dark room, with the Red Skull in front of him. Meanwhile, back at SHIELD, an agent tells Fury that Rogers is missing, and Fury dispatches Romanoff and a couple of other agents to the location that a tracker they put on Rogers is displaying, believing that he may have gone after the Red Skull. Back at the HYDRA base, the Red Skull reveals to Rogers that the Tesseract, brought him to other dimensions, and brought him endless knowledge, and that he will kill him. As the the Red Skull is about to execute Rogers, an explosion is heard, and the Red Skull points the gun at the door. Romanoff kicks the door open, and quickly shoots the Red Skull, before breaking Rogers free. As they escape, Rogers says that he thinks something is not right, that the Red Skull wouldn't die that easily. Romanoff says that even if he was a super soldier, he couldn't survive a shot at the heart. As they jump onto the Quinjet, the film transitions to the Red Skull's body. He opens his eyes, stands up, and rips his clothes off, revealing some sort of armor. The Red Skull then opens a box revealing an orange gem, the Time Gem. The Red Skull announces that he can bring the most majestic armies of all time to attack the Captain. Meanwhile, the Quinjet lands on a SHIELD facility. Fury tells them that they will locate the remaining HYDRA bases and attack them, however a portal opens up and swarms of both WWII HYDRA soldiers and futuristic soldiers comes out of it, with the Red Skull, revealing that he survived once again. SHIELD activates its defenses, but many of the soldiers still get through. Rogers notices a gem similar to the Avengers gem on the Red Skull's glove, and believes that the gem may be what is allowing him to do this. The Captain and Romanoff battle their way through the soldiers, and arrive at the Red Skull. However, the Red Skull sends waves of hostiles at them, but after a long battle, they manage to get the gem away from the Red Skull, and a new portal opens up, sucking up all the HYDRA forces. A final scene shows the Red Skull being locked up, and the Time Gem being put with the Power Gem. The mid credits scene shows an alien ship arriving in the solar system and activating its cloak. The end credits scene shows Nick Fury going into the facility with the gems, smiling, and saying 4 more to go. Sequel Marvel Studios has announced that a sequel is possible, if the film was well received enough. After the film's release, Marvel Studios announced that a second Captain America film will be released either late Phase 1 or Early Phase 2. Reception The film was well received among most, however many wished the Red Skull had more screen time. Gallery Category:ChaoticVoid Category:ChaoticVoid MCU Category:Movies Category:Captain America Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-315)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-315)/Appearances